My Nanoha
by DancingwithDaggers
Summary: One shot! Fluffy and Sappy! Mature Sexual content!


**A/N:** One Shot~~My first fanfic! Please review and critic! This is dedicated to my greatest friend and my dear beta **Mello-San**! She's also writing a wonderful NanoFate fic that you all should read!

**Rated M:** For sexual content but also fluffy! ^^

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is the plot!

**My Nanoha**

_Hoshimi-sama_

I lay on the warm, soft sand, feminine purrs coming from the girl beside me. I turned to look at her, taking her hand and intertwining our fingers then placing her hands on my stomach, the other hand behind my head.

"Nanoha…?" I said.

"Hmm? What is it, Fate-chan?" she replied, looking over at me.

"I love you." I stated simply, knowing that just this statement was enough.

Her face showed that childlike glow I loved. "I know" she said, pulling herself up to kiss my nose. I giggled with content. I loved it when she did that and she knew it too.

We both turned back to look at the sunset above us. A beautiful array of gold, red, pink, purple, and orange streaks lit the sky.

I heard Nanoha gasp, a quick intake of breath. It was perfect, but not as perfect as it would be. She had no idea what I had planned today. It was our second year dating anniversary; I knew it was time.

The sky darkened slowly as the sun fully set. I heard a loud noise and knew that the moment was arriving. I began to feel a nervous pit of butterflies in my belly. I remembered Hayate-Chan's advice "Take the chance because there may not be a better opportunity."

One by one the fireworks started. Nanoha sat up in wonder, not expecting this at all.

She looked over at me with a grin, "Did you plan this?" she asked.

"Just keep looking." I said, knowing that this would suffice as an answer. She got up to her feet and threw her head back, smiling wide. The noise got louder and the fireworks increased in beauty. Finally it was time. In the sky, a brilliant display of thousands of shades of blue and white, Nanoha's favorite colors. A giant read heart appeared with the blue and white words inside.

"Nanoha, I love you more than I will ever love anyone. Without you I would be incomplete and useless, not able to function. Nanoha I need you, I want you, and I love you. Will you marry me?" it stated.

The fireworks had said it all. Nanoha looked down at me with tears in her eyes; I was kneeling on the cool sand with a ring in my hand. Nanoha cried and screamed "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"

I slipped the ring on her finger; a delicate ring with vines as the band and little green stones set around it, the wedding band for my fiancé.

She grinned at me through her tears as the last of the fireworks ended. I got up and hugged her.

"I love you so much." she whispered in my ear. I pulled away and looked at her, only to be engulfed in a hasty kiss, filled with desire and passion. I kissed her back after being momentarily stunned.

The kiss depended as her hands found her way into my hair and my arms pulled her tighter by the waist. She tugged at my lips, wanting entrance. I quickly opened my mouth and let out a moan as our tongues battled. The moan was carried away as her tongue fought for dominance but soon gave up, emitting a moan from her.

She pulled away to breath and gently guided me to the floor. She laid down and I lay on top of her, kissing her again. Moaning, our breaths quickened and our hands roamed farther. Her hands trailed up and down my back, sending shivers in the most delicate places. I pulled her shirt away from her and started nuzzling the hollow in her neck, hearing another moan from her increased my need.

I sucked, licked, and bit down, causing her to tremble and gasp beneath me. I pulled her shirt fully off to find an orange lace bra. I sent a trail of butterfly kisses down her chest, lower to her stomach, and slowly teasing the waist band of her skirt.

I drew upwards for another hot kiss as she pulled my shirt off revealing a black lacy bra, embroidered with purple blossoms. I trailed downwards, licking every inch of skin. I unclasped her bra, her soft breasts fit perfectly into my experienced hands.

I slowly kneaded and massaged the right one while trailing my tongue and sucking on the left one. I felt her nipples harden as I gently teased and flicked both her right and left breasts. She moaned loudly while pulling my hair. I slowly got down and licked the rim of her skirt, skipping past it and licking up her legs, sending hot and quick kisses everywhere.

"Oh yes, Fate, yes." She all but purred in desire. I lifted her skirt up licking higher and higher to find a matching orange thong. I slowly bit it and pulled it off agonizingly slow, licking and teasing her hot flesh all the while. She moaned my name and received a moan in response. I slowly stroked her mound, already warm and pulsing, waiting to be touched. I played with her clit and heard her breath getting heavy and moans purring out of her.

"Enough teasing, Fate, take me, I beg you!" she cried.

"We can't have it end too soon, now can we?" I asked smirking; she moaned as my hand hit all the right places.

I lowered myself after a haste kiss and licked her mound, teasing and licking her clit and then her lips over and over until she was bucking towards me, her hips high and her moans loud and deep. I sucked her clit and bit it sending shivers up her spine and quivers through her body. The whole time she fondled and caressed my breasts leaving me panting as well. I knew I was wet for her and I knew she was wet for me. I stuck my tongue inside her. Sucking her juices and licking her in and out.

Then, I sucked my finger and seductively let the saliva drip down, all the while she watched me getting wetter by the second. I slowly trailed her hole with my finger and then without warning, jammed it into her. She screamed my name and moaned bucking her hips to my touch, closer and closer. She pulled my hair and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I pushed my digits as far as I could inside her, first one, then two, and finally three. She quivered and shook to my touch, finally finding her spot she screamed my name and came, long and slow. She lay quivering on the ground and I had the sudden thought of how beautiful she was. Nanoha… My Nanoha, soon to be my gorgeous wife. I pulled up and kissed her, first her forehead then her lips. I smiled at her, sated just because she was.

I loved her to bits and now I could marry her and have her kids. My Nanoha…

**A/N:** Thank you everyone, don't forget to review~ ^^


End file.
